The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Kalanchoe plant, botanically known as Kalanchoe blossfeldiana, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Don Juan’.
The new Kalanchoe is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Naaldwijk, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to create new freely-flowering Kalanchoe cultivars with multiple flower petals, attractive flower coloration and excellent postproduction longevity.
The new Kalanchoe originated from a cross-pollination made in Naaldwijk, The Netherlands on May 26, 2003, of a proprietary selection of Kalanchoe blossfeldiana identified as code number 2000033, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Kalanchoe blossfeldiana identified as code number 20000102-1, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Kalanchoe was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Naaldwijk, The Netherlands on Apr. 19, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Kalanchoe by terminal cuttings at Naaldwijk, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Kalanchoe are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.